Justin Who?
by BaileeXOXO
Summary: Justin Bieber goes to Hogwarts at the age of 15, meets Harry and Ron, and gets into all sorts of trouble.Follow him through it with his ego and confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is BaileeXOXO. You all know that originally stephhe wrote this, but she didn't want to write it any more. I promise not to change the storyline to much, just so it's easier for me to write and how I can understand this. She sent me a pm on how she was going with this so I know what to do. Thanks, and I hope you guys like it as much as you liked her version. I kept this chapter the same as it's the beginning of the story and explains the plot. Plus I just couldn't figure out what I could do.**

Justin Who?

"JB, that show was great" Scooter Braun, my manager said and I had to agree. The crowd had been wild, the girls screamed so loud tonight.

"Yeah, Sydney is epic." I said in reply as my mum ran into the room and embraced me in a big hug. She always did this after every performance. I shuffled awkwardly out of the hug while Scooter laughed silently at my predicament.

"Happy birthday baby" Mum said, embarrassing me more. I hated being called "baby". That's what I call my screaming girls. They're either shawty or baby. "I have a surprise for you Justin."

Awesome, I thought, hopefully it's that new iPhone I want. "Thanks mum, where is it?" 

"On the table honey" I ran out to the table and I saw on it a tan envelope.

"What is it mum?" I asked, confused by the envelope's color, just like someone had dropped the paper in a cup of coffee.

"Just open it honey" she said, so I did.

The color of the envelope quickly shifted to the back of my mind as the contents of the letter almost overwhelmed me.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Bieber,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_As you know, your entry into this school is late for your age as your magic has only just appeared within you but you will begin your studies from the first grade like all beginners. You will however, be placed in a dorm with students your own age, as per the pre-organized arrangements._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What kind of joke is this mum?" I shouted back to her. "It says witchcraft. That doesn't exist"

"It's real Justin, I really should have told you this earlier" My mum said. She motioned for me to sit down on the couch beside her.

When I was seated she continued, "Honey, I'm a witch. And that means that you're a wizard."

I jumped up and exclaimed, "You can't be serious. If this is some kind of sick joke, mum, I don't think it's funny". My mum's face was sad but I didn't care. If she was going to confuse me like this then I was going to leave.

I grabbed my phone and wallet and ran to my bike. I was only 15 so I couldn't drive yet so the bike would have to do. If I called my driver to pick me up it would only just waste time.

After riding around Sydney I decided that I should go back to the hotel, I had nowhere else to go. I dumped my bike in the car park and put on my winning smile. I walked to the lobby and was greeted by quite a few girls who had managed to work out where I was staying. About 5minutes into signing autographs and taking photos with the hot girls I looked up to see the angry faces of Scooter and Tony, my bodyguard. Sadly I said goodbye to the girls and walked over to Scooter and Tony.

"C'mon JB, Pattie is worried sick", Tony said.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum is over the stupid joke thing now, right?" I said.

When I received no answer I looked right at Scooter and said "She's over it right?"

Tony pushed me into the elevator and I started to freak out. Firstly, I was going in an elevator. What if it stopped and we ran out of air? We would be stuck. I could feel the air thicken around us and I managed to choke out "Can't we take the stairs?" but the doors were closing.

"Sorry JB, there are girls in the stairwell waiting for you" Tony said.

"Are they hot?" was my immediate reply. Scooter burst into laughter and I started to feel the walls closing in on me again.

After seeing my distress Scooter stopped laughing and tried to calm me down by telling me it would be alright. It wasn't working but thankfully the familiar _ding_ was heard and we stepped out into the hallway.

As soon as I had recovered from my bout of claustrophobia Scooter dragged me to the wall and said, real quiet, "Your mum is serious."

**One more round of applause to Stephhe. I will begin to change some stuff in the next chapter. So don't skip it if you already read it on Stephhe's profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I combined chapters two and three of ** **Stephhes story but added some more. That's all for now! **

In hindsight I know I really shouldn't have shouted at my mum. It wasn't her fault I didn't believe her then. Scooter had explained to me that magic was real and that he was a wizard and so was Tony. He pulled out his wand and made some things fly round the room. I was so overwhelmed by it that I nearly fainted and so I had to cancel an interview I was going to do with a radio station and I had another station actually come to my hotel room.

Scooter, Tony and Mum are taking me to Diagon Alley so I can get all my stuff for school. We are traveling there through something called "side-along apparition". I wasn't too sure what we were doing until I was suddenly pulled from my living room in Atlanta to a small, grimy pub in London. When we went to get stuff for potions class (I wonder if that is like science) the ingredients put me right off. There was the brain of this, and the stomach of that. The ice cream I had from Florien Fortescue's ice cream parlor came back up when I smelt the inside of the dark and damp little shop. I apologized many times for puking in the goat's blood.

The robes I have to wear are so odd, I am so embarrassed to wear them and I hope no fan girls see me wearing them, but they were strangely very comfortable. Ohhh no, my fans! The one of many reasons I had second thoughts about agreeing to go to Hogwarts. Mum said that I would be sent to England and I won't be able to perform or see my fans. I loved my new life as a superstar, I would really miss all the screaming girls but the idea of magic just fascinated me too much to pass up this opportunity.

Finally, what I've been waiting for. My wand! We are going into Ollivander's wand shop to get it. It looked like a grimy small shoe store but with all the wands behind the desk. Oh the wands! There were millions of them! I was walking up to the counter when I heard a feeble yet strong voice say "I wondered if I'd ever see you, Mr. Bieber." I turned around seeing an old man coming through a supposedly secret door. I assumed he was Mr. Ollivander. "Well, let me see." He picked up a long tape measure off the counter that had silver markings. "Which is your wand arm?" He asked.

"Um, I'm left handed."

"Hold out your arm please." I got measured finger tips to armpits. Head to toe. Every possible way you can imagine. While I was being measured I soon realized that the tape measure was measuring me all by itself. Mr. Ollivander was explaining to me about his wands while taking down boxes. "That will do." He told the tape measure, and the tape measure fell to the floor. "Try this one, Mr. Bieber. Beachwood and Phoenix feather just wave it around a bit." I waved it around feeling very stupid. Mr. Ollivander grabbed it back. I tried out Maple with unicorn hair, Willow with dragon heartstring, mahogany with vela hair and many, many, many, more. I have absolutely no idea what Mr. Ollivander is waiting for. Maybe my magic ran out. But finally, it happened. Mr. Ollivander handed me a Holly with Ashwinder Ash and I waved it feeling warmth in my fingers having wind through my hair and red fireworks exploding above my head. "My, my, Mr. Bieber. In all my years of wand selling, I have never; I repeat _never_, have seen a wand glow and emit that many sparks! You will do great things Bieber, great things. That will be seven galleons." We paid and left, hearing Mr. Ollivander muttering _not even with Harry Potter… _

I hadn't slept last night because I was worrying about what my new life would bring as a wizard and so I was lying in my bed when mum came in to get me up. It was still dark because I had to leave early to catch a flight to London to get on a strange train that would take me to my new school. I was really worried about going to England by myself because I had to remember what my mum told me about getting to the wizard only platform "9 ¾".

As soon as mum got into the room and sat on the end of my bed I knew by the look on her face that something was up.

"Justin, honey," she began, "there is something I didn't tell you about going to Hogwarts."

"Just tell me mum," I said in reply. "It can't be all that bad."

"Okay," Mum took a large breath before continuing. "Remember the part of the letter I said I would explain to you later?" When I nodded she continued "Well most people, actually everyone except you, get their magical ability when they turn 11 and when you were 12 and you didn't have any magic I thought you had turned out like your father, a muggle, but do you remember a few weeks ago when you were singing and you broke your leg, but by the time you got to the hospital, it had fully healed?"

I had forgotten about that. My leg was defiantly broken, when the bone is sticking out you know you have a problem, but my mum wrapped it up before calling an ambulance and when they took me to the hospital my leg was fine. It didn't even hurt. I personally thought I was crazy and everyone else around me.

"Well, Justin that was your magic showing itself." Mum exhaled as she finished her speech.

"What has this got to do with anything, I'm still defiantly aloud to go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes honey, it's just your 15. You should be half way through your schooling at Hogwarts not anxiously waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time." Mum said, with a tone that sounded almost like pity.

"Okay mum, so I won't be the youngest but there will be other older students like me, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Justin, it's just the students your age will all know a whole bunch of magic and will be out of school in 3 years." Mum looked away from me and she didn't meet my eyes.

"What?" I said jumping out of bed in a fit of rage. "I'll be the weird old loser who doesn't know anyone? Thanks for telling me before I signed on to _your_ weirdness wagon."

I walked out of my room, slammed the door and ran for my bike. I didn't care that I was still in my pajamas or that there could be silly little girls waiting for me. I was getting out of my house to think.

It was getting late so I decided it was time to cycle back home. I had calmed down heaps since this morning but I missed my flight to London so mum will have to take me to the train via side-along apparition like before.

Yes, I had decided to go to Hogwarts even though I was older than the students who would be working at my level. I realized that because I was _the Justin Bieber_ that all the girls are going to like me anyway and they won't mind that I am completely ignorant about magic.

I dumped my bike near the garage, and surprisingly I was grateful for the lack of girls hanging around my house. I had an apology planned out in my head; I just hoped mum would still let me go to Hogwarts after I got angry.

When mum opened the door for me, as I had forgotten my key in my haste to leave the house, I quickly embraced her and apologized repeatedly. I said my pre-planned sorry speech asking mum to let me go anyway.

"Don't be silly baby, I would have reacted the same way," Mum said in response.

I told her about my plan to get to school by apparition and my mum laughed at her own silliness of planning on sending me on a long flight when I could just have a few seconds of discomfort instead.

I quickly finished packing everything and got into bed eagerly waiting for the first rays of sunshine.

After saying their goodbyes, Tony and Scooter left me and mum to have a proper goodbye because I wasn't going to see her until Christmas. Mum gave that silly little "mum speech" that reminded me to brush my teeth, be nice, and not to go into the forest. I was confused by the last part because I didn't know about any forests that I would have the inclination to journey into but mum just told me to wait until I got Hogwarts.

After experiencing the few seconds of discomfort I had learnt to associate with apparition, I found myself in a disabled toilet cubical with my mum.

"Hurry up Justin, we have to get to the train by 11.00am and so we only have 10 minutes" Mum whispered.

I heaved my trunk off the floor and mum pushed open the door and we left the bathroom only after receiving a few strange looks from some of the older ladies who could not believe that we had been in the same bathroom.

We half walked/ half ran to platforms 9 and 10 just in time for mum to push us through a solid brick wall and then push me onto the train. I was disorientated to jump from gray London to the vibrant, rich colors of the Hogwarts Express so I opened the door to an empty carriage and flopped onto the seat.

A small boy with flaming red hair and freckles a plenty opened the door and asked in a weak voice if he could please sit with me as there were no other free carriages. When I agreed he sat down opposite me and introduced himself.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" the small boy said. "And who are you?"

I was taken aback by the fact that this boy did not know who I was but I let it slip my mind and said "I'm Justin, Justin Bieber".

Before I could start to get to know Ron the door opened again and another small boy, this time with raven black hair and simple black glasses, asked if he could join us. It turns out that Ron knew the new guy, Harry Potter. I couldn't believe it. Ron knew a random little 11year old kid but he didn't know who I was.

I was too excited to really think about it and so Harry, Ron and I settled into a nice easy conversation that mainly revolved around Ron telling us about magic he had learnt from his parents and brothers. He said his older twin brothers taught him to turn his rat yellow, he took out his wand and recited the spell "_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat, yellow!"_ He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed fast asleep. Harry had a snowy owl. He named her Hedwig.

Both Harry and Ron were surprised I was only starting the first grade but they didn't seem to mind once I explained how I didn't have magic before but I suddenly bloomed at the age of 15.

A voice called down the train that we would be in Hogwarts in an hour so we changed into our ugly robes. I was embarrassed because I was unsure to the reaction my fans at Hogwarts would give me for wearing a DRESS. Ron was embarrassed about the condition his were in. He had 5 older brothers so his clothes had been through many hands but it was Harry's reaction that surprised me. He seemed at home in the robes, like he was getting a new start in life.

The train rolled to a stop and took one last breath as an ignorant muggle and embraced the challenge of magic that was about to hit me.

**That's all for this chapter! Review and tell me if you liked what I did to it. I may start combining the chapters of hers until I get to the part where it's all me.**

** Reviews are the spells Justin Bieber has to learn!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here is chapter three. I'm changing a thing that will put a whole new effect on the story but it is for good measures. Sorry if you don't like what I am doing. By the way I changed my name. Used to be BaileeXOXO but now it's **DaughterOfPoseidonAtUrService **.**

**Chapter 3**

When Harry, Ron and I stepped off the train and the smoke had cleared we were greeted by the smell and sun that accompanies the lush, rolling, green landscape we had seen from the window in our small compartment.

The older (well for Ron and Harry) students obviously knew where they were headed and pushed us around a bit as they fought to get on some old fashioned carriages. You know the type that you usually see have a horse on the front. But strangely these didn't have horses. I guessed that there was a motor somewhere inside the carriage to pull them up the hill.

We started towards the carriages but were stopped when we heard a gruff loud voice.

"Over h're fi'st years" the voice carried well. "H'rry up you lot then"

At the sound of the voice a large smile grew on Harry's face and he ran in the direction of the voice. I was shocked to find that the man that it came from was huge. He was about twice the size of a normal person and had a fantastic bushy beard on his chin.

"Hagrid," Harry called. "I didn't know you would be here."

Hagrid the giant and Harry exchanged small talk as the first lead the first years to a lake. We stood in awe of the scene before our eyes. Rays of orange and red from the fading sunset glistened on the surface of the almost still lake but that dimmed in comparison to the fantastic castle behind the lake that was set up on the hill. After a moment of stunned silence the group began discussing the castle animatedly while I just wondered if I would get phone and internet service from this far off place.

About 20 small boats were set on the edge of the water and Hagrid motioned for us to get in. I followed Ron and Harry in one of the boats and as soon as were we in it pushed off the shore and headed in the direction of the castle. These boats must be powered by some hidden motor like the carriages were.

After the boats had landed we walked up to the castle and were left in a small foyer. All the other students were getting nervous about something called "the sorting". I had no idea what they were talking about. Neither did Harry but Ron was convinced we had to face a dragon. There was no way I thought. I mean seriously magic I can believe, dragons just CAN'T be real. Can't they?

While we were discussing this a small, well dressed boy tapped on Harry's shoulder.

"So, the famous Harry Potter really _has_ come to Hogwarts." He said in a voice that made you want to listen because it held power. "Don't hang around with _Weevil, _I'm Draco Malfoy, come and talk to _me_' he continued.

"I think I can choose my own friends for myself thanks" Harry said without even flinching.

He turned his back on the clearly affronted Draco and continued talking to us.

After about 5 minutes of waiting we were ushered into a large hall. Five grand tables were placed within the hall. Four of these had the faces of hundreds of youth staring at the nervous children. I had never felt so happy to be very short. I knew that if I was any taller then everyone would be staring at me for the wrong reasons. I was gazing up at the roof. It appeared to be the night sky, as if there was no roof at all.

As I was wondering where the projectors were that could put such a detailed image onto the roof I heard a girl say, rather loudly, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

I mentally hit myself; of course it would be made by magic. I still hadn't gotten used to the idea that electronics didn't run everything. I let my eyes roam around the room and noticed something I don't think I had seen in about 2 years. No one was looking at me pointing and whispering "hey, is that Justin Bieber?" I just presumed, by that and the silence in the room, that there was a stick teacher who would punish any student who want polite. I would have to thank mum for getting people to make sure I wasn't mobbed.

When we got to the end of the room, we stood before a massive table that had about 20 teachers sitting along it. The severe looking teacher who brought us into the Great Hall explained that when our name was called we would have to sit on the stool up the front and put the hat on our head. It would tell us which house we were most suited too.

All the kids around me let out huge sighs of relief.

"I'm going to kill Fred" was all Ron said. I was a bit disappointed. I wanted to start school with a bang, maybe pull some rabbits of the old hat not just sit there and get told where to go.

People were being sorted into houses alphabetically but for some reason I they didn't call out my name towards the beginning. Ron and Harry were both put into Gryffindor. I was shocked to hear loud screams of joy over Harry. I mean an 11year old kid who I've never heard of couldn't be more famous than me. I'm Justin BIEBER for crying out loud.

When Blaise Zabini was put into Slytherin I was left standing by myself. The teacher, who I now knew was Professor McGonagall, said, "Now we have finished sorting the first years but before you can tuck into the feast I have a special announcement. We have a student starting this year and will begin attending classes with the first years but he is, in fact, 15."

Suddenly everyone turned to look at me standing alone and I waited for the screams of the girls, but they never came. Oh yes, I remembered, it was strict, I think. McGonagall continued "He is a true wizard like the rest of you but his powers developed later than most. We have granted him entry to this school and so you will treat him like you would you treat any other student. He will, as I said, be studying like the first years, but will be put into the fourth year's dorm so he can be with student of his age.

"Justin Bieber, come up to the stool." She said, but only to me. I walked up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat upon my head. I suddenly got the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know why, I never got nervous when I sang, even for President Obama.

The hat touched my head and I heard a voice whispering in my ear, "Why your very conceited like a Slytherin but extremely brave like a Gryffindor, I see that you want to be by your friends so I shall place you in _Gryffindor._" It shouted out Gryffindor out loud. Harry and Ron lead the applause at the table. I walked over to the long, wide table and caught a seat next to Ron and Harry. Soon we were all swept up in conversation and I was having a great time.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey, you guys know that I had my name changed for a while but that was too hard to spell and crap plus when already a lot of people know you as one name its hard to change it.


End file.
